Evolved From My Former Self
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Machu Picchu. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Touchy Subjects. Castaways were tasked with playing the social game Touchy Subjects wherein they had to accurately guess the common labels of the cast in order to gain points. The castaway with the highest score would win immunity, reward, and a one in six shot at winning the title of Sole Survivor. Winner: Bryce (11) Summary After tribal council, the tribe returned to camp where both factions contemplated the future of the game. Tobi and Benj began to attempt to execute their plan to rally the outsiders against the faction controlling the game, but soon found the latter’s attempt to vote off Drew C had ostracized him. Thus, in order to navigate the endgame with a semblance of control, they would have to develop a new strategy. Shortly thereafter, the castaways attended the immunity challenge: Touchy Subjects. Within the framework of the answers, Ally and Zach were identified as the tribe threats whereas Benj, Tobi, and Bryce all received negative answers. After a tie, Bryce’s public upset over being deemed someone the castaways wouldn’t speak to postseason caused Zach to throw the challenge in his favor, allowing him to win immunity. As the tribal period began, Benj and Drew C functioned as magnets, each pulling different members of the majority alliance to their side. Bryce and Tobi locked down with Benj against Drew C due to both their affinity for Benj and a distaste for Drew C. Zach, on the other hand, felt threatened by the sheer amount of allies Benj had on the jury and determined they would need to eliminate him. With three votes locked on one side and two votes locked on the other, this put Ally and Nicholas in a natural swing position. As both sides strategized, Drew C attempted to change the vote to Tobi feeling that his proximity to Bryce made him threatening, but the plan quickly fizzled out. Ally, however, deemed that this was an unintelligent move and informed their side Nicholas would only vote Benj out in order to lock the target on her merge rival. Benj, meanwhile, identified that Ally was not a swing and was set to vote him out from the beginning and instead began campaigning to Nicholas. With moments until tribal, Benj and Drew C both advocated their cases to Nicholas privately. While Benj was a larger threat, Drew C was a threat in that his game had devolved to the point where if he made it any further, he would be a lock to make Final Tribal Council. In Benj’s eyes, Nicholas needed another shield around to continue to navigate his target. While Nicholas admitted Benj made points, they were ultimately negated by his possession of two hidden immunity idols. Thus, at tribal council, Nicholas joined Ally, Zach, and Drew C to vote out Benj 4-3. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode was named by Tobi. External Links *Day 30 - Immunity *Day 30 - Immunity Results *Day 31 - Tribal Council 11: La Llorona *Day 31 - Tribal Council 11: La Llorona Results Category:Episodes Category:Survivor Episodes Category:Machu Picchu Episodes